Central processing units (CPUs) designed in the vertical or tower configuration are frequently utilized. These units occupy significantly less desk space than do horizontally oriented CPUs and may also be positioned on the floor. In the tower configuration, the various CPU switches, connections and slots are typically located on the rear panel of the CPU. Accordingly, it is often difficult to access the CPU switches, connections and slots. Additionally, CPUs in a tower configuration may interfere with routine floor cleaning. Further, contrary to certain laptop computers that can be used under certain circumstances in a wireless form, CPUs in the tower configuration, utilize a number of cables, plugs and frequently an external UPS and/or surge protector.
A CPU and other related components typically receive 110 or 120 volts of AC power oscillating at 60 Hertz. Although a CPU and its components can typically tolerate slight differences from this specification, a significant deviation can cause the CPU's power supply to fail. In order to prevent such failure, a UPS is commonly used to protect a CPU against voltage surges and spikes, voltage sags, total power failure and frequency differences.
There are two common UPS systems in use today: standby UPS and continuous UPS. A standby UPS powers the CPU from normal utility power until it detects an irregularity. At that point, the UPS quickly turns on a power inverter and powers the computer from the UPS's battery. A power inverter in the UPS converts the DC power delivered by the battery into 120-volt, 60-Hertz AC power.
In a continuous UPS, the CPU is continuously powered by the battery, and the battery is continuously being recharged. The battery charger continuously produces DC power, which the inverter continuously converts to into 120-volt AC power. If the power fails, the battery provides power to the inverter. There is no switch-over time in a continuous UPS, thus providing a very stable source of power.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a CPU carrying cart that provides a mechanism for easily moving a tower CPU, incorporates a UPS, and also incorporates at least one compartment for housing at least a portion of the UPS.